


Without You

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, May give you an existential crisis, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Security, deep thoughts, happiness, i should be asleep, it's literally 12am right now, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Dan and Phil contemplate how insignificant life can be from the outlook of the whole world, but for the people closest to you are the ones that would miss you most of all.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my very first phan fiction so I hope you like it. I apologise in advance if their is any mistakes as it is quite late at night when I am writing this. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

_**Without you** _

  
It's just past midnight and Dan and Phil are lied in their bed, staring up at the ceiling. They'd decided to try and go to bed a lot earlier then they usually do every night and hopefully change their sleeping schedules as their bodies seemed to think half past three is a normal time to go to sleep and twelve o'clock is a normal time to wake up.

They are just lying in silence, enjoying the mere presences of each other beside them. This comfortable silence is broken when Phil speaks

"Do you ever wonder whether anything in the world would change if you weren't here?" He says, Dan looks at him confused

"I thought I was the one that questions life and has existential crisis'," Dan says, turning over slightly to look at Phil, "why would you ask that anyway?"

"Just...thinking," Phil replies, still looking at the ceiling, "it's just...before you were saying about how insignificant life is and it got me thinking. What would the world be like if I weren't in it? Would it even change at all? Probably not. It's interesting..." Dan cuts him off

"It would change."

"What?"

"I said it would change, maybe not for everyone, but for the people close to you, it would change a lot," Dan repeats, biting his lip in the way he does when he's thinking hard about something, never a good sign with Dan.

"But you can't miss something that was never even there," Phil answers, looking at Dan now.

"Maybe not, but if you weren't there a lot would have been different. Think of every fan that has told you that you've helped them through a dark time in their lives, if their was no AmazingPhil than they wouldn't have had anyone's help at all," Dan says, it is weirdly nice to be able to talk about this type of thing to someone who understands and is thinking the same thing as you, "what about me? A lot would have been different in my life if I hadn't have met my YouTube idol AmazingPhil."

Phil lets out a small laugh, "that's so cheesy."

"Maybe it is, but it's true," Dan says, smiling at Phil in the way he knew most of their fans call Heart-Eye-Howell, "I don't know what I would have done without you and your cute little videos keeping me afloat."

"Aww, Dan," Phil says, smiling, "come here."

 

They move closer to each other in the bed, Dan resting his head on Phil's chest, listening to the strong rhythm of the older man's heartbeat.

 

"For the record, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you either, I probably wouldn't have kept making those videos," Phil says, quietly, "and, back then, my videos weren't cute they were cringey as hell."

"Like fuck they were, you and your little lion were the most adorable thing foetus Dan had ever seen," Dan disagrees, smiling up at Phil, "you still are."

"And you are still the most cheesiest person I've ever known," Phil laughs, planting a kiss in Dan's curly hair.

"I'm allowed, I'm Phil Trash #1 after all," Dan defends, smirking, "but, seriously, I don't know what I would have done without you even back then. Can't say I was in the best position emotionally anyway and it was you that helped me through it all, you still help me."

"You're always giving me too much credit for that. You were the one that helped yourself. I just helped you understand that you needed to do that," Phil says, closing his eyes for a moment, "we should get some sleep."

"Yeah," Dan agrees, softly, "oh and Phil?"

"Hmm?"

"I think your videos were ace," Dan jokes, giggling as Phil starts to tickle him, "no...stop...I'm sorry..." His words are punctuated by giggles and laughs.

"Don't make me play 'Hello Internet' again," Phil warns, laughing at the horror on Dan's face.

"Don't you dare."

"Fine, I won't, now sleep," Phil says, pulling Dan closer to him in bed again, relishing the warmth of his body.

"I love you, Lion."

"Love you too, Bear."

 

Silence is all that's left after the two of them finally fall asleep. Both content with the knowledge that they have each other. Brown hair and brown eyes. Black hair and blue eyes. That is just Dan and Phil.

 

  
Maybe the world wouldn't change that much for everyone else if it wasn't for these two British YouTubers, who draw cat whiskers on their faces, but everything would have changed for both of them if not for the other. They have altered and changed millions of lives other lives, some more then others. It is probably more then they would ever imagine.

You may be insignificant to the whole world, but for those around you, you are everything. Always remember that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always welcome. I'm open for any constructive criticism if you have any to give me. Have an amazing day/night!


End file.
